1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective wearing apparel and more particularly to an combination arm sheath and string pick adapted for beneficial use with a guitar or other stringed instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Cimino, U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,992 describes a sleevelet-purse for the forearm comprising a sleevelet with one end larger than the other, said sleevelet being proportioned along its length to fit the forearm and provided with a plurality of pockets in said sleevelet for keys, coins, cosmetics and the like, the larger end of said sleevelet being a closed band, the smaller end of said sleevelet being longitudinally split over substantially its entire length, means for first fastening together the split portions of said sleevelet at the smaller end thereof, and means for thereafter fastening together the split portions of said sleevelet along the length thereof and thereby closing the opening therebetween, whereby the sleevelet-purse may be passed over the hand when both fastening means are not engaged, secured at the wrist when the first fastening means are engaged, and finally secured on the forearm with the split opening closed when the last-mentioned fastening means are engaged.
Boretsky et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,762 describes a dispenser for liquid refreshment that is removably carried in a pocket attached to an armband. The armband is adapted to be worn on an upper arm of a person engaged in a continuous physical activity such as running. The dispenser, a flask of oval cross section has an upper closure and filler cap including a squirting spout. While being engaged in the activity such as running, the wearer of the armband and pocket may remove the flask from the pocket and use all or a portion of the liquid by squirting the liquid into an opened mouth. The pocket includes a shorter, rectangular outer wall and a longer rectangular inner wall which is disposed adjacent and is attached to the armband in a central portion of its adjacent major surface. The outward facing surface of the inner wall serves as a guide surface to reinsert the flask into the pocket. The inner wall is of a length substantially equal to the length of the flask. Thus, when the flask is inserted into the pocket, the inner wall is a protective interface between the runner""s arm and the flask. The oval cross-sectional shape of the flask shapes the edges of the pocket to cause such edges to become spaced from the arm of the person wearing the armband. The spacing is sufficient to prevent abrasive contact as a result of relative movement between the edges of the pocket and the arm of the wearer.
Duhart, U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,641 describes a guitar pick holder including a band removeably fitted around the arm of a guitar player generally at the wrist. A tether line having a first end and a second end opposite the first end is connected to the band at its first end and extends generally downwardly from the band. The length of the tether line extending down from the band substantially corresponds to the distance from the wrist to the fingertips of the guitar player. A guitar pick is connected to the second end of the tether line.
Klein, U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,813 describes a combination napkin and sleeve or forearm protector comprising an absorbent and flexible disposable paper sheet rectangular in shape when laid out flat and being press-pleated on one side to form a trapezoidal shaped sheet or napkin having press pleats on the narrow side to be worn as a lower arm or sleeve protector. The napkin/protector has adhesive tab or hook and loop type fasteners at the corners adjacent the narrow side. When worn on a wrist by a wearer the napkin is conical in shape flaring upward toward the wearers elbow with the fasteners at the wearers wrist so as to provide coverage protection from exposure to any undesirable element to the forearm or clothing of the wearer. The napkin may be constructed of heavier materials or reusable cloth material as desired with additional fasteners on the sides of the protector to attach the protector to the arm of the wearer up to the elbow. When not worn by a wearer the napkin/sleeve protector can be used as a napkin.
Mazzo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,366 describes a waterproof wallet and pouch combination that can be securely worn around the wrist, with the wallet secured in the pouch in a substantially waterproof manner. The pouch is secured to the limb by means of a sleeve and is secured in position by hook and loop type fasteners. When the back of the pouch seals over the opening in the pouch to secure to the front of the pouch by hook and loop type fasteners the section of the front of the pouch adjacent the opening of the pouch folds back on its self. The wallet contains a note compartment which runs the length of the wallet, and is divided into three sections along its length and is folded with, at least, one of the end sections being folded onto the middle section, and placed in the pouch.
The prior art teaches the use of stockings and sheaths used on an arm when playing a musical instrument, but does not teach a sheath having the constructional features and benefits of the instant invention.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
A combination apparatus is used with a stringed instrument. It comprises a tapered cylindrical tube, open at both ends thereof, and adapted in length to extend from a wrist area of a user to below an elbow of the user. The ends of the tube each provides an elastic cuff adapted for biased expansion so as to grip an arm of a musician inserted into the cylindrical tube. The tube further provides a pocket mounted on an exterior surface and one or more string picks engaged within the pocket.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of preventing wear of a musical instrument.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of preventing skin oils and sweat from contacting the surface of a musical instrument.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of storing and dispensing string picks in a manner that is at once convenient, sure and
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.